


gentle love

by leodin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Disordered Eating, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodin/pseuds/leodin
Summary: one shot collection of rare fe pairs and rare fe ships





	1. forgiven - cecil/katarina

**Author's Note:**

> if your wondering my i'm reposting this it's because i've been reading up a bit more on edelgard and i'm kinda. uncomfortable with her actually so i'm reposting without the edelgard one shots.

The night before their induction as knights of Altea, Katarina was quiet. Not that she wasn’t normally quiet, but it was a pensive sort of quiet. Cecil was unused to seeing her look like that and, frankly, it was unsettling. “Love, what’s the matter?” Cecil asked softly, brushing Katarina’s bangs from her eyes.

“Cecil,” Katarina looked her in the eye, a serious expression on her face and Cecil felt a strange and uncomfortable emotion in her chest. She didn’t like where this was going, and yet Katarina had hardly said anything. “No matter what happens tomorrow, promise me you won’t hate me.”

“Katarina, love,” Cecil said softly and solemnly. “Darling, I could never hate you.”

Katarina’s face softened, a sad smile on her lips. “I pray that’s true, my love.”

Cecil hadn’t understood at the time, but when Katarina betrayed them the very next day, admitting to be an assassin sent to kill Prince Marth, she understood. Despite her vow to protect her prince, Cecil couldn’t bring herself to hate Katarina. _After all this, I don’t believe I could ever hate her._ She thought to herself, a heavy weight settling on her chest. _I will love her until the day I die._

Katarina couldn’t disobey Eremiya, she didn’t have it in her. But seeing the varying degrees of betrayal in her friends faces had hurt in ways she couldn’t describe. Ryan’s disbelief, Luke’s shock, Kris’s resignation, Roderick’s anguish, and Cecil’s agonized expression… It was permanently etched in her memory, no amount of denial would make it go away. So she threw herself into her work, ignoring Clarisse’s thinly veiled worry and Legion’s eccentric annoyance, she acted as if nothing happened.

“Reese,” Clarisse had confronted her on night, trying desperately to act annoyed but falling short. “What is your problem?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Denial made it easier. “Don’t you have work to do, Clarisse?”

The subject was dropped after that but Katarina wished Clarisse had pushed like she so obviously had wanted to. Denial may have made it easier, but it still hurt.

Cecil wished it got easier with time. That the love she felt for Katarina would fade, and that she’d find another. Even as beautiful women joined the army left and right, Cecil couldn’t find a spark. Even Phina’s gentle hands, or Norne’s soft lips made her feel nothing in comparison to the burning sensation she felt in her chest when she thought of Katarina, and it was maddening. Katarina had betrayed them and tried to kill Prince Marth, but her prince’s gentle forgiveness of Katarina made it worse. How could she hate Katarina when her prince so readily forgave her?

It hurt in ways she couldn’t articulate so she pretended it didn’t. She ignored Roderick’s attempts to talk to her about it and Kris’s passing glances. She threw herself into her role as a knight, trained until she couldn’t any longer, made sure her prince wanted for nothing, and acted like nothing had changed. And she did until Norne confronted her about it.

“Cecil, ignoring it might make you feel better,” She had said gently. “But it won’t make it go away.”

_And what would you know?_ She wanted to spat at her, but she bit her tongue. “I know.” She had said instead.

Norne said softly, casting a longing look at Kris and Luke, “Don’t push your feelings away Cecil, you’ll just hurt yourself.”

She didn’t listen.

When Katarina rejoined them, Cecil did everything in her power to avoid her. Seeing her made her heart ache because gods she loved her but the sting of her betrayal was still fresh. So she avoided her, made countless excuses to not be around her.

“Cecil,” Kris finally confronted her, a look of concern on her face. “Talk to her.”

“Who says I want to?” Cecil snapped, turning to glare at Kris.

Kris flashed her a knowing smile. “Perhaps you can fool yourself, but you can’t fool me.”

She listened to Kris, of course, because if Kris was confronting her, then she should probably listen. So she went to Katarina, finding her on the edges of camp with a forlorn expression. “Hey.”

Katarina looked at her, a deep look of sorrow on her face. “Hey.” She smiled.

Cecil swallowed, unsure of what to say or do. She just stared at Katarina, hoping she would make the first move.

“I missed you,” Katarina said, voice soft. “I missed you everyday, and it hurt so much.”

Cecil said nothing.

“I know what I did is unforgivable,” She continued. “I don’t expect you to forgive me or even… still love me.”

“I do.” Cecil said without hesitation. “I do still love you, I love you so much it hurts Katarina.”

“But you don’t forgive me, do you?”

“I…,” Cecil stopped to consider her words, before sighing. “I do… You’ve proven to me and to Prince Marth that you can be trusted.”

Katarina stood and looked at her, looking hesitant. “I…”

Cecil didn’t let her finish. She pulled Katarina close and kissed her. “Please don’t leave me ever again.” She whispered after she pulled away.

“Never.” Katarina said, with a gentle smile on her face.


	2. cabbage - ingrid/dimitri

Ingrid wasn’t a picky eater, or at least she didn’t consider herself a picky eater, but there were certain things she just couldn’t stand eating. It rarely interfered with her ability to eat meals at the monastery, after all rhubarb and cabbage weren’t used in their meals often, unless Mercedes was cooking. Which she just so happened to be cooking tonight.

Ingrid had nothing against Mercedes, personally, she just hated the nights when she cooked. She often wished she could skip dinners on Mercedes nights, but she couldn’t afford to skip meals, and she worried she might upset Mercedes.

So regardless of her personal feelings in regards to cabbage, she found herself eating with her House and wishing she wasn’t. Mercedes made cabbage rolls, which no one else seemed to have any issues with, in fact most people were enjoying them, but she could hardly get a bite down without gagging. She was covering that fact very well, if you ignored the looks Dimitri kept casting her.

Ingrid was halfway through her meal when she decided she could not eat another bite without taking leave of what she’d already eaten, so she set her fork down and decided enough was enough. She made it through the rest of dinner by pretending she was full, and deflecting her classmate’s concerned comments. _It’s just one meal, I’ll live._ And she would, she knew that. She’d skipped meals in the past.

When dinner came to a close and Sylvain had to gather up their dishes for cleaning (a punishment handed to him by Byleth for one thing or another, there really was no telling with him), Ingrid excused herself to her dorm. Or at least she _tried_ to, until Dimitri stopped her in the halls.

“Ingird!” Dimitri called out, jogging to catch up with her.

“Yes, Your Highness?” She wasn’t really in the mood for a conversation at the moment, she just wanted to go to sleep before the lack of food caught up to her and the hunger pains hit, as they would. She probably didn’t do as good of a job at hiding her annoyance as she’d hoped, because Dimitri winced and smiled apologetically.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” He said. “I know you’re not fond of cabbage, but you should still eat.”

“Missing one meal won’t kill me.” She said simply, with a shrug. _It hasn’t yet._

“Regardless, you should still eat.” Dimitri retorted, eyebrows knit together in concern. He paused for a moment. “I have some pastries in my dorm, it’s not a healthy alternative, but you’re welcome to any if you’d like.”

It was a tempting offer, she was starting to feel her hunger, after all, but she didn’t want to be a bother to Dimitri.

“It wouldn’t be a bother.” Dimitri said, as if reading her thoughts.

_He won’t take no for an answer, anyways._ She thought with a sigh. “Very well.”

She ended up staying there for hours, until Byleth showed up with her usual flat expression, reminding them that it was past curfew and Ingrid needed to return to her dorm for the night. Ingrid cleared her throat awkwardly, suddenly aware she’d spent far more time there then she intended. “Well I, uh, better go.” She mumbled, standing and brushing off her skirt.

“Ah, yes,” Dimitri sounded almost as awkward about it, clearly having not meant to lose track of time either. “Have a good night, Ingrid.”

“You as well, Your Highness.” She said, with a smile.

“Ah and, Ingrid?”

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“If you ever need something to eat, my door is always open to you.”

Her cheeks warmed at the statement (which she would blame on the sugar intake in the morning) and she smiled at him. “Thank you, Dimitri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any one shot requests send them to @lipricas on tumblr! read the guidelines first tho


	3. doubts - elice/athena

There was something very regal and poised about Elice. Athena supposed it had to do with the fact she was royalty. But even setting that aside, there was an undeniably something very alluring about her. Perhaps it was the way her hair fell perfectly, or the way her eyes shined when she smiled, or the gentle kindness she displayed. Athena couldn’t tell what it was, but she couldn’t deny that Elice was beautiful and every way.

Some nights she wondered how she’d won her heart. How had she managed to make such a beautiful and amazing woman fall for her, a foreigner whose main asset was battle prowess? She was hardly beautiful in the way Elice was. She had an accent, spoke strangely (as Cecil had rudely commented), and had to put far more effort into looking presentable than Elice ever needed to.

It simply astounded her that she was the one Elice was in love with. That she was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, despite the protests of her people. She certainly wasn’t complaining, she’d be a fool to, but she still couldn’t wrap her head around it.

“You look deep in thought.” Elice said softly and Athena looked at her.

“We were wondering something,” Athena began, voice soft. “You could have married anyone, why me?” Elice smiled at her, fondness sparkling in her eyes.

“You’re the most beautiful and kind woman I’ve ever met, isn’t that enough?” She paused. _Beautiful and kind?_ Elice truly viewed her as such.

A smile formed. She was the luckiest woman alive. “Yes,” She whispered. “Thank you, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've got requests send them to @lipricas on tumblr! read the request guidelines first tho

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests send them to @lipricas on tumblr! please read the posted guidelines first tho


End file.
